


Duty

by prosperjade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Duty

The wayward girl would mutter excuses, watching her lies form clouds of breath against the dark cloak of the night. Eponine’s mind would conjure frivolous claims in desperate attempts to deceive her own racing heart.

Each step was for Marius, the man she had pined for in secret for years, longing for even the slightest glance that would rob her of her very breath.

But Eponine had succumbed to the lure of a different vice, one with hair of gold and eyes of sapphire. She lay trapped behind wrought iron gates, a tantalizing vision of white achingly close to her grasp, another that she would allow to slip from her very fingers.

The vagabond would remain a silent observer to the life of the one named Cosette, who wandered in the garden beneath the lingering silhouette of the moon. Eponine longed to trace her fingers along the porcelain features of the girl’s face, ghosting along the supple, flushed cheeks as she dared to press a kiss against Cosette’s waiting mouth.

But Eponine would remain content in ensuring the happiness of those she loved, comforted only by the escape of her dreams.


End file.
